Abstract In the absence of effective, approved vaccines or therapeutic measures against dengue, Zika and other mosquito borne pathogens, public health efforts must focus on the control of mosquito vectors that are required for transmission. Unfortunately, effective control measures are not available against invasive mosquito species like Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus, due in part to problems resulting from their cryptic behaviour. Specifically, Aedes mosquitoes breed in hidden/inaccessible sites that are sheltered from existing control methods, e.g., truck and aerial spraying. Autocidal technologies use the insect itself as a self-delivering control tool. As an example, the Sterile Insect Technique (SIT) has been used successfully against multiple agricultural pests, including large scale elimination from the North American continent (e.g., Screwworm; Cochliomyia hominivorax). However, despite years of effort, SIT has not proven effective against mosquitoes. Through previous SBIR-funded research, MosquitoMate has developed two autocidal methods against Ae. aegypti and Ae. albopictus mosquitoes, including: 1) Incompatible Insect Technique (IIT) that uses a naturally occurring bacterium (Wolbachia) to sterilize populations, and 2) Auto-Dissemination Augmented by Males (ADAM) that uses males as vehicles to spread a potent insecticide. To date, the USA Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has instructed MosquitoMate to keep the IIT and ADAM approaches separate. In the work proposed here, MosquitoMate will develop data that the EPA can consider for the integration of the two approaches. If awarded, the resulting research will examine parameters critical to the EPA?s efficacy and risk assessments, including potential: 1) PPF effects on Wolbachia-induced sterility, 2) PPF effects on male mosquito performance (e.g., ?boosting? of male competitiveness), and 3) PPF effects on adult female mosquito fecundity and fitness. The resulting data will be communicated to the EPA, including a pre-registration meeting to identify requirements leading to FIFRA Section 3 EPA pesticide registration for the combined IIT/ADAM approach. Market potential exists at the local, corporate, government and area wide control levels for the control of invasive, medically important mosquito species. MosquitoMate has an exclusive license for the patented Wolbachia technology and additional patents on the ADAM technology.